


Firoza miss goes dark mode on twitter

by 7simp1



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7simp1/pseuds/7simp1
Relationships: Firoza/Doha
Comments: 1





	Firoza miss goes dark mode on twitter

This is a story about how Atif, Zahin, and Doha sir all first met. It takes place in Highschool before all the events, incidents, and happenings happened.  
In this story Atif is a jock, Nazifa is a dork and Zahin is the school pet.

We join our bros as they first check their school timetables.

"Who are you guys anyway?"  
"Yo yo yo I am Nazifa," said Nazifa, pretending to be cool.  
"Yo yo yo I am Iwrsiya," said Iwrsiya, who was actually really cool!  
"Our next class is next," said Iwrsiya.  
"I noticed. We should go together," said Firoza Miss.  
So they did.

When they got to class they went in and went to their chairs.  
The chairs were hard and made from wood. Probably hardwood.  
They sat down on their chairs (different ones).  
At that moment Zahin came into the classroom.  
"omg! look its Zahin " said Iwrsiya.

"Welcome class," said the teacher. The teacher was sexy, btw. All the teachers were sexy.  
"Your first class, ever, is information technology. So open your books to page 86 and start learning."  
Firoza Miss started learning intensely. Her mind was filled with Information Technology.  
Nazifa was actually trying to learn stuff, but failing because they sucked hard.  
Zahin looked like they were studying, but Firoza Miss knew they were clearly just faking it. Probably cheating. Yes, she was cheating at learning.

"Stop cheating!" said Firoza Miss  
"Screw you!" said Zahin

The teacher turned around.

"Who said that?"  
"Firoza Miss and Zahin did!" said Nazifa, who was keen to grass people up. Because Nazifa sucks.  
"This is my final warning you two!" said Teacher.  
Firoza Miss went back to her french book to continue learning.

In the darkness of that night, away from the prying eyes and ears of those who would judge, some strangers slipped by unnoticed.

But they were not strangers, they knew each other. And they knew each-other much closer than any of their friends did realize.  
They knew each-other both inside and out. But their friends did not know this. Their friends could not know. Their friends should not know this.  
Nor could they know. Because it was night, and thus away from their vicious, judging eyeballs.

"Is it safe?" said the first stranger, who was not a stranger to the other stranger but will remain a stranger to us for the moment.

"I think so. It’s dark so none of the others should see us here, even if they are nearby. I think our secret is safe."

"Good. I couldn't take their judgment right now. My life is too stressful as it is. If it wasn't for you I don't know what Id do."  
"Don't worry Firoza Miss, I will always be here for you - waiting in the dark"  
"Thanks, Doha sir. I will always be in the dark for you too"

With that, the two shadows embraced - an embracement in the night full of passion and romance.

Zahin wasn't learning though. She was watching the teacher intently. Firoza Miss knew she was up to something. Something bad. Something evil.  
Just then Firoza Miss noticed it.

"Teacher!" said Firoza Miss  
"Don’t interrupt"  
"Bu."  
"Don’t interrupt!"  
"But.."  
"I am warning you Firoza Miss!"

Firoza Miss was helpless she couldn't stop it.  
The teacher then sat down....straight on a giant pin!  
"Ahhhh..." said the Teacher.  
The rest of the class gasped. The teacher didn't get up, but instead, cooly looked around. Still looking extremely sexy despite what just happened.

"Who did this?"  
"Firoza Miss did sir," said Zahin.  
"But..!"  
"Thought so, she seemed to be causing trouble by interrupting me!  
Firoza Miss goto the principle!"  
"But.."  
"NOW!"

"Nice one dad!" said Zahin.  
"Thanks for telling me who did it, son," said Teacher.

Firoza Miss left for the principal office, depressed at the unfairness of the world.

For a moment time seemed to slow down. Firoza Miss wondered why. Firoza Miss turned around slowly (due to the time seeming to have slowed down).  
Then the explanation - Doha sir was secretly looking at her. Looking at her in that special way.  
Firoza Miss soul lit up like a beacon in the night - even though it was the day.

In all of this. In all of this mess. They had each other, even if each other was the only ones that knew.  
Doha sir turned away at that moment - Time jumped back to normal as Firoza Miss was no longer transfixed by Doha sir.  
Fortunately, no one else had noticed.  
Sometime later in their secret hideaway ;

"I am glad we found a way to survive all that and still be together"  
"Yes, our plan seems to have worked despite all the events"  
"Do you think anyone spotted us?"  
"No"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
Morningstar Lightbringer emerged from the shadows of the darkness.  
"I know everything," she said.  
Firoza Miss and Doha sir gasped. Their secret was finally revealed!

"I don’t love Doha sir as you do," said Umayma. "but I have always lusted a bit after them. So you see if Doha sir spends the night with me - I will never tell anyone."  
Firoza Miss breathed a sigh of relief. That was, after all, a reasonable request. They agreed to the bargain.  
"Power...that’s something we can go along with," said Doha sir relieved.  
Umayma was happy, and Firoza Miss and Doha sir thus got to live happily ever after together. With no one but Umayma and themselves ever knowing.

Firoza Miss walked sadly into the principles office.

"Sit down," said the principal darkly.  
Firoza Miss sat down.  
"You have been very naughty Firoza Miss. In such a short time you have broken the very heart of the school"  
"But sir!"  
"Quite a boy!"  
"But I'm not.."  
"quite!"  
"ok sir," said Firoza Miss. It was no good.  
"I tried to call your parents, but I couldn't get hold of them. I assume that's your fault as well. You probably arranged all this."

Firoza Miss was quiet and sobbed sightly. It had all turned so dark so fast.

"I'm going to be generous and only give you 5 months’ detention."  
"Now go. I don't want to see you again. Ever. You are scum. Firoza Miss. Scum." said the Principle.

So Firoza Miss walked away sadly, accepting her punishment.  
And because of these events, Firoza Miss was emo for the rest of her life. She hid it well though.

-The end.


End file.
